


a very good girl

by joppers



Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 15:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joppers/pseuds/joppers
Summary: Avengers Tower is cold, and Steve knows just the way to warm Wanda up.





	a very good girl

**Author's Note:**

> All I can say in regards to the timeline of this is what timeline? My first time writing Wanda/Steve, though I've loved them for a while! For the MCU Kink Bingo square 'praise kink'.

Avengers Tower is cold- colder than usual- and Wanda shivers as she makes her way towards the kitchen, tugging her sweater tighter around herself.

Going through the motions, she sets up the kettle and makes herself a cup of tea; the ceramic mug warms her hands, and as she sips it, the liquid begins to thaw her from the inside out. She walks slowly down the hall towards her bedroom, lost in her thoughts as she sips her tea.

“Steve!” she startles herself out of her thoughts moments before she nearly runs into the blonde man; he catches her mug when it slips, not even spilling a drop.

“Hey, Wanda,” Steve replies warmly, and her lips curl into a smile on reflex. “Cold in here tonight, isn’t it?”

“Exceptionally,” Wanda replies, taking the mug back from him and curling her fingers around the warmth. Steve watches her, and she tilts her head in question- his face creases into a grin in response after a moment, and he extends his arm.

“C’mon. You’re drinking the wrong stuff to get warm.”

Wanda slides her hand into the dip of his elbow, nearly shuddering at the heat emanating from him, and follows him as he guides her towards his own quarters. She can’t help the way she curves into him, soaking up his heat as they walk together; his hand slips to her lower back once he has the door open, burning through her thick sweater.

She perches on his bed at his insistence while he rifles through a drawer in his dresser. When he turns, he has a glass bottle and two glasses in his hand, each filled with amber liquid. He offers one to Wanda, and she takes it gingerly, lifting an eyebrow.

“This stuff- it’ll warm you up properly,” Steve tells her, setting the bottle at their feet as he sinks down beside her. Heat still radiates from him, and Wanda sways towards him without thought, thighs brushing together.

She sips it tentatively, eyes nearly watering at the burn in her throat. But warmth spills down her throat and into her belly, a warmth that sticks to her, and she drinks again, draining the glass.

Wanda can feel Steve’s eyes on her as she lowers the glass, and the weight of it is a different kind of heat; one that sinks into her skin like fire. She raises her eyes to hers, lifting an eyebrow until he grins and finishes his own drink, and then grabs the tumbler to refill both their glasses. She throws the next drink back, shaking her head as her eyes squeezed shut against the burn, and she hears Steve chuckle from beside her.

Opening her eyes, she finds him looking at her once more, something different in his gaze this time. She shifts, feeling her sweater slip down, exposing her shoulder. The air feels less cool than before, from the booze or attention she’s unsure, but the boldness she feels she knows comes from the liquor. She leans closer, hand touching his knee.

“You are a drink behind, Captain Rogers,” she says, voice soft as she picks the bottle up, filling her glass for the third time. She watches the motion of Steve’s throat as he swallows, his title spreading a blush over his cheeks. A small smile curls her lips at the sight of it, and she lifts her glass as Steve swallows his drink back, maintaining eye contact.

The liquor has less of a burn as it slips down her throat, and her fingers slide higher on his leg.

His fingers are warm as they catch hers, and Wanda looks up with a hint of a pout to find him watching her with a calculating eye. She tilts her head, setting her glass on the ground, and adjusts herself on the bed; his loose grip slips to mid-forearm, and she’s incredibly conscious of the heat his skin radiates.

“Warmer now?” he asks, quietly, and Wanda nods, shoulder slipping further down her shoulders at the movement as she shifts forward.

“Considerably,” she answers. “You are quite knowledgeable, Captain.”

“I like to be knowledgeable about things that interest me,” Steve replies, and his thumb brushes along her arm, and sparks shoot through her veins.

“Do I interest you?” she asks, uncharacteristically bold, and half of Steve’s mouth quirks up into a half-smile that’s too genuine to be a smirk. He leans forward, pressing his mouth to the inside of her wrist, and her breath escapes her in a gasp, eyes slipping shut before she can help herself.

“I find you fascinating, Ms. Maximoff,” is his reply, and in a heartbeat, Wanda has shrugged her sweater off and climbed into his lap, arms looping around his neck.

“Fascination requires experimentation, does it not?” she lifts an eyebrow, settled her hips against his, and Steve merely lets out a chuckle, one hand gripping her hip as the other skates up her arm, sinking into her hair.

It’s embarrassingly quickly how fast they’re both naked, Wanda still in Steve’s lap, eyes squeezed shut tightly as she fights not to make any noise.

“That’s a good girl,” Steve says, hand tightening in her hair briefly, and Wanda unconsciously holds her breath, heat pulsing through her as she clenches. She stops moving, shaking, and Steve tilts her head back slightly until he can look in her eyes, curiosity filling his face. “You like that, don’t you?”

Wanda whimpers, rutting against him in reply, another flood of wetness dripping around where they’re joined; Steve thrusts up into her, hand tight on her hip as he groans.

“Such a good girl,” he murmurs, and Wanda tips her head back; the sensation of her hair against her bare back causes her to shiver as her hips shift against Steve’s. She moans, high in her throat, and Steve’s teeth scrape along the column of pale skin, catching the vibrations. “ _My_ good girl.”

The possessive praise pushes Wanda over the edge, and the first orgasm is a flush of heat, wet and intoxicating up her spine. She pants, head spinning, and Steve pushes her over onto her back, hands on her thighs to push them apart.

“Steve,” she groans, trying to shift against him, but his strength has her pinned. If she wanted, she could use her powers, but the weight of him is delicious; she likes the feeling of being pressed into the mattress, Steve’s palms warm and calloused against her skin. He grins, hiking her thighs up over his hips, and thrusts his hips against hers.

“Stay where I put you,” he tells her, the authority in his voice making her wetter, and she squirms slightly, but stays in place, arching an eyebrow as she meets his gaze. There’s amusement in his eyes, and Steve bends to kiss her, his beard soft against her cheeks. She lifts her hands to card her fingers through it, nails scratching at the skin of his jaw, pulling a groan from him as his hips thrust forward again.

“I am staying,” she murmurs, brushing her nose along his cheek until she can touch his ear. She sends a thought to him of the two of them moving in synchrony, earning herself a groan as Steve thrusts into her again, deeper than before, and the vision slips away as pleasure fills Wanda. “ _Yes._ ”

Steve goes quiet as he focuses on pushing her to the edge, and Wanda tightens around him, gasping for air as she throws her head back, hands fisted in his hair.

“Be a good girl. Come for me,” he says, stroking a finger down her jaw until he can reach her chin, crooking it up until she looked him in the eyes. “Come for me, Wanda.”

Heat flushes through her, pooling in her belly until it snaps, and Wanda cries out, eyes flashing red as her orgasm pulses. Affection wells through her, spilling across the telepathic bond their touch created to Steve’s mind. That proves to be his undoing, and he comes with a grunt of her name, face buried in her neck.

Wanda’s hands stroke over his back as they catch their breath, and Steve eventually rolls onto his back, pulling her with him until she can sprawl on his chest. She shivers as her skin is exposed, and Steve holds her tighter against him.

“Seems I have to do a better of job of warming you up,” he says, kissing her shoulder. Wanda’s lips curl upwards.

“More experimentation then, Captain.”


End file.
